powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Wired
Wired is fourteenth and fifteenth as well as the two-parter episodes of Power Rangers S.P.D.. Synopsis With Mora's last chance to redeem herself for Gruumm, she recruits General Valko who's plan is to summon a massive cyborg called Goradon. Meanwhile, Sophie, a member of D-Squad, steps up to take on new challenges. Will the new Delta Base Defense System be enough to stop Valko from destroying the Delta Base? Plot Part 1 Gruumm is getting fed up with Mora, and after she begs him, he gives her one more chance to come up with a plan. Meanwhile at S.P.D. Headquarters, B-Squad trains D-Squad in a simulation. D-Squad is attacked by Krybots and are easily defeated. Except for one cadet Sophie, who handles the Krybots like a pro. Mora goes to the home planet of Valko in search of his assistance against the Power Rangers. Bridge shows Sophie the Command Center and introduces her to Kat, who is working on the new D.B.D.S. - Delta Base Defense System. Alarms go off at the event of an earth tremor. Kat and the Rangers go to investigate and discover a massive whole, which something dug out of. Valko presents his plan to Gruumm, revealing that he plans to unleash a powerful giant cyborg known as Goradon. When Sophie starts to doubt herself, Bridge offers to read her aura, but she makes up an excuse to leave. Sophie sneaks into the Command Center at night in order to access the D.B.D.S., but runs away when Kat hears a nose. The B-Squad continues the training with D-Squad outside of the Delta Base. Valko shows up with a squad of Krybots in search of a Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor, which he needs to control Goradon. The Rangers morph into action to stop the attack. "S.P.D. Emergency!" Valko goes after Sophie. The Green Ranger comes to her defense. The Green Ranger takes the D-Squad cadets back inside the Delta Base. Valko summons a giant robot he bought from Broodwing to attack the Delta Base. Commander Cruger won't just stand by and let his base be attacked, and orders the D.B.D.S to be brought online. The Delta Base finally fights back by firing an energy blast. The Delta Base is reconfigured into Delta Command Crawler, which mobilizes itself and arms it with laser cannons. Kat informs the Rangers that the Delta Runners are now free to be launched. The Rangers launch the Delta Runners to stop the Valko's giant robot. The Delta Squad Megazord takes down its opponent, but Goradon arises to finish the job. The Rangers return to the recreation room to find Sophie is a cyborg. They also realize that she must be the one that hacked the D.B.D.S. program, and realize she is a security risk to the entire base and they expel her from the Academy. Depressed, Sophie leaves the Academy only to find herself right in Valko's grasp. Part 2 The Rangers report to Commander Cruger that they expelled Sophie. Doggie isn't happy because of this and orders them to bring her back immediately. The Rangers hit Piggy up for some information, but he just gives them a speech about his patrons seeing them as the monsters. Valko tracks Sophie down to Piggy's place and captured her for his evil purposes. Valko ties Sophie into Goradon's systems to gain control of the monster. Bridge remembers Valko was looking for a Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encrypter and connects it to Sophie. The Rangers bargain with Piggy to find out where Valko is holding Sophie. Valko greets the Rangers upon their arrival with a fight. The Green Ranger judges Valko for serious crimes. The Power Rangers activate R.I.C. the Canine Cannon. But Valko uses a device of his own to teleport him away. Kat alerts the Rangers that Goradon has erupted in the city. The Rangers form the Delta Squad Megazord to battle against the giant Goradon, but are no match. Sophie escapes, but Valko catches up to her. She uses a high pitch to call for help. Commander Cruger shows up to defend Sophie and take Valko in. The Shadow Ranger contains Valko. Goradon is trashing the Delta Squad Megazord. Kat brings the Delta Command Crawler online to help. Back at Delta Base, Sophie insists that she can bring phase two of the D.B.D.S. online with her program. The Rangers agree to trust her. As the D.B.D.S. phase 2 comes online, everyone rushes to the safety zone. The Delta Base is transformed into the Delta Command Megazord. All six Power Rangers unite together inside the cockpit of the Delta Command Megazord. The Delta Command Megazord uses its vast fire power to bring down and destroy Goradon. The Delta Command Megazord poses victoriously as the Rangers celebrate. Sophie has been commissioned to help S.P.D. in the Theta Quadrant to overhaul their systems. Sky apologizes again for being a jerk. Gruumm is fed up with Mora's failures and follows through on his promise to take away her gift. Gruumm transforms Mora into Morgana, which apparently is her true form. She is not happy with this development. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Barnie Duncan as Piggy *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Jason Hoyte as General Valko (voice) *Natacha Hutchison as S.O.P.H.I.E. *Zahn Buchanan as Cadet *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) Notes * The planet that Mora finds Valko on has the same exterior view as Onyx which was seen in Lost Galaxy. So far, there is nothing to suggest that it's not the same planet. * In the second part, among the customers at Piggy's restaurant are a Tenga, Cyclopter, and an alien that resembles Chameliac with the arms and legs of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive monster Bahamuu (unused in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue). * This marks the first appearance of the Delta Command Megazord. * Doggie does not appear morphed in Part I. * Mora is reverted to her adult form of Morgana in Part II. * It's revealed that cyborgs are not fully trusted in the future, as they could be potentially used as unwilling sleeper agents or sabatours for enemies. See Also (fight footage & story) (Part 1) (fight footage & story) (Part 2) (discrimination lesson) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:Multi-Part Episode